


DAVIS DARKNESS

by dark poet (PDBPDB232)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), POE Edgar Allan - Works, Poets of the Fall, The Sun Also Rises - Ernest Hemingway
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Academia, Dark Magic, Devil, Fiction, Grims, Literature, Mental Illness, Mountains, Multi, Nature, Other, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Reading, Short Story, Social Anxiety, Spirits, Story tellings, Trees, Worth Re-Reading, Writer, artist, ghost - Freeform, hills - Freeform, long story, murders, poem, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDBPDB232/pseuds/dark%20poet
Summary: Davis lives on a mountain, he stares at the sea of people miles away and ends up having a panic attack.
Relationships: Ernest Hemingway/Annabel Lee/Edgar Allan Poe, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	DAVIS DARKNESS

By the time it all started Davis was already gone. Along the waves and crashes of humans, among the flowery fields of the still land was a soft intake of commotion where he stood. Feeling every step and bite, sip, move, shuffle, made his mind boggle in the coalescence of realities.

Never did he catch up to what faced him, never did he wonder where it all went. Davis stood and stared upon the commotion of the wondrous sea. There was no trace of it, it felt like there was nothing but the pressure of the recollections had him unable to trust his mind again. He sunk into nostalgia and began thinking about the ominous past, the unforgettable tragedies.

His mind races with no thought and creates willowy beings beyond his comprehension, a realm succedent to his reality contains the glowering grims who take turns watching. Lurching over him brutishly watching the illusory weight spread, until he remains still. The mockery is the nothing left behind. The nothingness when they go away is what confirms the realness, it lets him know that the weight exists somewhere. 

Davis in the flowery fields then catches his breath, thinks everything over and the sea is now still water. Watching the settling sea was easy. Davis stands in the fields beyond the commotion holding tenderly onto the light feeling for as long as it stayed with him.

The sea isn’t for everyone. The muffled shuffling haunts his ears. There is no weight there, only water filling his chest, death is replayed constantly. He suffocates while everyone breathes mockingly effortlessly.

Perched in the flowery fields, the grims and him watch over the sea, the crashing and burning of the ever moving chassis forever flowing. Will he ever join them with all this weight him and his grims carry? 

The sea still flowed and grew without him but upon the mountains he was alive. There where no one goes alone, he found a place in the empty space that they all stayed away from. The heavy weight didn’t start from the lonely, but from them, the burning and the pressure that comes with drowning constantly underwater while they all breathed fresh air. 

What if it was you in that sea of all the wonders to offer, but yet there was nothing for you there that could stop the shuffling and shutter. Would you beat your head against the wall and beg for difference, or would you be like Davis, bear the weight and stay away from all that didn’t listen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave reviews and recommendations


End file.
